


Tu-tu Dances

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing Festival, Fluff, Gen, Tutus, fluffy bois!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: The Links stop in town, only to find a dancing festival going on! Wind is very excited, and Wild just wants him to be happyA very quick, fluffy one-shot I did





	Tu-tu Dances

“Wild, what are  _ those _ ?” Wind’s voice rang out among the market, causing several people to turn and watch the small boy point at some brightly colored skirts hanging from a few mannequins.

 

“Wind, hush,” Twilight started, but Wild waved him off, stepping closer to Wind.

 

“These are dancing skirts. The village girls and anyone else who wants to join wear these on the Celebration Day and dance in them. There’s a few different types, but I don’t know what they all mean, if anything,” Wild said, smiling gently. Impa showed him this festival, before he joined the Links on their journey. 

 

The festival itself was simple, just a life celebration, but the people always danced and cooked and decorated the whole town, and the girls worked for weeks to make dancing skirts to wear. Wild thought for a moment, and asked Time if it was okay for them to stay in town for a few more days.

 

Time hummed for a moment, his good eye closing as he thought, before he agreed. Wind’s ears twitched in excitement. He picked out his own skirt, a short, fluffy thing the market girl called a ‘tu-tu’ and made Wild buy one too. The others couldn’t help but smile at the young boy’s happiness.

-

The day of the festival was here, and Wild was teaching Wind the last few steps of the dance that the locals do during this Celebration. He almost had it, but kept missing the last step. You could see the frustration on the boy’s face, close to tears, when Wild suddenly had an idea.

 

“Hey Wind, go grab your tu-tu, how about we try with that on?” Wild suggested, smiling softly. Wind’s eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, taking off to find his skirt.

 

Wild turned to his own pack, pulling out the blue tu-tu that Wind had so carefully chosen days before. The tu-tu matched his tunic, flaring out about him. He slid it on, straightening it when Wind came bounding into the room with his matching tu-tu.

 

“I’m ready to try again!” The boy proclaimed, bouncing in place. Wild smile, showing him the last step again. This time, the boy got it immediately, much to his surprise.

 

“Wild I did it!” Wind tackled the taller boy, laughing with happiness.

 

“That you did buddy, that you did,” Wind laughed again, hugging Wild for his kind words.

-

It had been weeks since that day, but Wild still carried the tu-tu with him as they traveled, no matter what Warriors or Legend may think about it. It made Wind happy, and it made him happy, and that was good enough for him.


End file.
